fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lauraine Inge
Lauraine Inge (ラウレーヌ·インゲ, Raurēnu Inge) is one half of the Pretty Cure LovelyLips, and a rookie member of the Lovebay Isle Protection Services (L.I.P.S.). She is a 16 year old girl and the wealthy daughter of Tsubasa Inge, owner of Yamato Technology. She is cute, smart, and more feminine of the two, and she loves cute boys. She has the powers of fire. Her alter-ego is Cure Kiss (キュアキス, Kyua Kisu), and her catchphrase is I'll do my best! (最善をつくします, Saizen o tsukushimasu!) History She got her name Lauraine because her parents couldn't decide if they wanted to name her Laura or Lorraine, so they merged the two names together. She grew up wealthy and she got everything she wanted. She was also pampered and avoided places where she would get into trouble or get hurt. But she got hurt so many times by jealous girls and boys who use her for money and not love. She felt friendless until she met Paige. Transformation into Cure Kiss She joined the L.I.P.S. at 16 years of age and she met L.I.P.S. president Hana Tanaka who saw lots of potential in her to be a Pretty Cure. She saw an Unlovely destroying Lovebay Isle and she transformed into Cure Kiss. Personality She has a refined, elegant personality. She is smart and imagine things a lot. She is feminine, and has a collection of dolls and dollhouses she plays with. She calms down Paige when she gets angry. She is good at studies when she went to school, and applies her smart skills in battle. She is smart with technology, like computers and phones and can fix them. Appearance As a civilian, Lauraine wears a puffy, long-sleeved, black top that has a knee-length skirt and an orange belt. She wears black stockings and black heels. Her hair is long with pig tails. As Cure Kiss, her hair becomes smaller, wavier and becomes a brighter orangish-red, and her lips are a bright pink. She wears orange star earrings, and a black choker with a pink lip symbol on it. She wears a glove on her right hand. She wears a long-sleeved orange dress with a black trim and a pink ribbon and a black and orange double layered skirt. She has a black belt which contains the Lovely LIPStick and a gun. She wears knee-length pink boots with a black trim. Relationships [[Paige Sterling|'Paige Sterling']] - Cure teammate [[Egypt|'Egypt']] - The Cures' mascot cat Cure Kiss The alter ego of Lauraine Inge. Attacks * Kiss of Death - Cure Kiss's main attack. She puts her index finger/Lipstick Gun on her mouth, kisses it, creating a flaming lip shaped energy, and then blows it towards her enemy. * Rainbow Lipstick Storm! - Cure Kiss and Storm's team attack. They draw an arc in the air with their Lipstick Gun, then pull the trigger on the Gun, firing the rainbow arc at their enemy and purifying it. Sub-Attacks * Lipstick Highlight - Cure Kiss fires a lipstick-shaped homing missile from her Lipstick Gun.\ Etymology Paige - Originates from Middle English, and it means 'servant, helper' Sterling - Also originates from English, possibly from steorra, meaning 'star' + -ling, it's also derived from sterling silver which were Norman coins.. a reference of Paige being from a wealthy family Trivia She has the powers of Fire, one of her theme colors is Orange, making her similar to Hino Akane from Smile Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure LovelyLips! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters